El regreso de Bardock
by Amy lee Nike
Summary: Bardock fue el guerreo que lucho por su planeta, pero ahora gracias a las esferas del Dragón, regreso a la vida, ¿como convivirán un abuelo, un hijo y un nieto de casi la misma apariencia?, ¿las Chicas visitan a Gohan para ver a su tierno y sexy abuelito?


Chapter 1: "El regreso del guerrero que lucho por su planeta"

A pasado ya un mes desde que los guerreros Z le ganaron a Majin Buu, la paz reino nuevamente sobre la tierra y todos sus habitantes. Goku regreso junto con toda su familia a la montaña Paoz donde trataron de recuperar el tiempo perdido desde que tuvo que sacrificarse durante la batalla contra Cell.

Las cosas se habían vuelto muy aburridas para Goku…demasiado, retomar la vida con su familia después de siete largos años le estaba costando, ya que en el otro mundo se la pasaba entrenando o jugando con su amigo Gregory y Kaio-sama . Hasta a veces se le hacía extraño despertarse y ver el rostro de Milk frente al suyo.

Le era extraño, eso estaba claro, pero que lo disfrutaba…. ¡lo disfrutaba! Quería pasar con Gohan y sobre todo con Goten todo el tiempo que no estuvo con ellos.

Pero lo que nunca pensó, es que otro miembro de la familia estaba por aparecer después de 37 años volvería a aparecer….

-¡papa!...¡papa donde estas! - lo llamaba un muchacho alto de cabello negro y piel tan blanca como la misma nieve – ay, donde te habrás metido papá… - mientras caminaba entre los arboles de la montaña Paoz.

- ¡Gohan! - le grito Goku con un niño idéntico a él en sus brazos - ¿me estabas llamando? - con su enorme e ingenua sonrisa.

- Si papa, la cena ya está lista - le dijo caminando hacia el para volver los tres juntos a la casa - Mama me mando a buscarte.

Los ojos de Goku se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra "comida" y su sonrisa se hiso aún más grande - ¡ pues que estamos esperando Gohan y Goten! - Mirando a sus dos hijos - vayamos a comer! -mientras comenzaba a levitar aun con Goten en brazos.

- Papá, ¿de verdad iremos volando hasta la casa? - pregunto Goten.

-es verdad papa es una exageración ir volando - acoto Gohan uniéndose a la opinión de su hermano menor mientras comenzaba a volar a su lado - la casa no esta tan lejos Papá.

- jajaja! Muchachos es que tengo mucha hambre! - riendo sonoramente - es que en el otro mundo la comida no sabía tan bien como la comida que me cocina Milk.

- tienes razón Papá, la comida de mi Mamá es la mejor! - decía Goten felizmente.

- ay Goten - decía Gohan mientras se rascaba la cabeza - saliste igualito a Papá, no solo por fuera, sino que sus pensamientos son los mismos…

- jajaja…tienes razón hijo - dijo Goku - oye Gohan..

El nombrado miro de forma inquisitiva a su padre – sí, ¿que se te ofrece Papá?

- hoy es la fiesta en la casa de bulma, ¿lo recuerdas?.

- cierto…se me había olvidado por completo - chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano contraria.

- es cierto hermano - dijo Goten recordando, hasta que su inocente mente de niño lo obligo a hacerle un pregunta, un tanto ¿Incomoda? - Oye Gohan, ¿vas a llevar a tu novia a la fiesta de bulma? - pregunto inocentemente.

-¡QUEEEE! - dijo el nombrado poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate maduro, a causa de esto Gohan casi choco con un pino, pero se salvó porque Goku rápidamente lo tomo de un brazo haciendo que esquive el gran árbol.

-jajajaja! -Reía enérgicamente Goku - ¡no tienes por qué ponerte tan nervioso hijo!- seguía riendo mientras Gohan se avergonzaba cada vez más - después de todo yo también estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo - el aludido se cruzó de brazos.

- pues - de los nervios comenzó a sacudir el inexistente polvo de su ropa de colegio - para empezar yo no tengo ninguna novia - dijo mirando hacia otro lado menos a su hermano y a su padre - y tampoco se de quien me están hablando….

- de Ireza - dijo Goten.

-¿y que paso con la hija de Mr. Satán? - soltó Goku confundido.

-Pero espera Gohan - dijo Goten un poco confundido - ¿y que paso con Ángela?

A Gohan los ojos casi se le salen para afuera de escuchar esos nombres, y sobre todo su cara estaba tan roja como su hubiera comido un ají ultra picante mexicano (mucha explicación no? XD)

-em, ¡ehem! - Gohan no podía modular correctamente las palabras que quería decir.

Goku se frenó de golpe haciendo que Goten se saliera de entre sus brazos cayendo, pero gracias a que sabía volar no se estampo contra el suelo.

-¡Ay mamá! - grito Goku haciendo que sus dos hijos lo miraran de forma extraña - ¡Gohan no me digas que tienes tres novias!

-¡QUEEE!-gritaron los hermanos Son al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Sobre todo Gohan, que ya tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y en ambas manos. Goku se acercó a Gohan y lo tomo de los hombros mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Gohan, hijo – lo miró seriamente como pocas veces lo hacía – sé que en la vida hay muchas decisiones que son difíciles de tomar, pero en esta ocasión, es muy importante que decidas – lo miro aún más de cerca – ¡con cual te quedaras! – le grito de cerca haciendo que Gohan ahogara un grito de espanto.

-Papá, ya te dije que no tengo novia, las tres son mis amigas – el también lo tomo de los hombros, pero con la clara intención de alejarlo.

-¿Qué clase de amigas?, ¿cómo las que tenía Krilin? – pregunto confundido.

-no, no, no – le hiso la seña con sus manos – no me refiero a "esa" clase de amigas Papá – Gohan cada vez estaba más rojo, la inocencia de su padre y de su pequeño hermano le estaban obligando a explicar ciertas cosas que ni siquiera él quería entender – solo son mis amigas, nos vemos de casualidad y tomamos un helado, esas cosas – explicó totalmente nervioso.

-¿en serio? – Pregunto con una ceja arriba y la otra abajo, claro signo de confusión – a bueno, entonces dirijámonos rápidamente a casa, tengo mucha hambre.

-_**"uf, eso sí que me dio miedo, fue muy vergonzoso"… **_- pensó el adolescente.

_**- **_**2 – **

-Señor Blue, ¡Señor Blue! – Entró a un laboratorio con mucha gente trabajando – tengo buenas noticias, ¡reunieron las esferas del Dragón! – decía una chica alta y con el cabello rojo.

-excelente – cruzo sus dedos, como buen villano que resulto ser. El Dr. Blue fue alguna vez un socio del Dr. Makigero, ambos tenían planes macabros, planes que por suerte Jamás llegaron a concretarse gracias a la llegada de los guerreros Z. Luego de mucho tiempo, se enteró de la existencia de las llamadas "esferas Del Dragón", uno de sus planes macabros perfectamente archivados había salido nuevamente a la luz. El plan consistía en traer a un guerrero sumamente fuerte, pero esas características son básicas para un plan maligno, la idea era que el sujeto fuera fuerte, y sobre todo, alguien a quien Goku en este caso, no pudiera enfrentar, sobre todo porque Goku es una persona bondadosa, y jamás se atrevería a enfrentarse a muerte con un ser querido, esa era su idea, enfrentarlo con nada más ni nada menos que con Bardock.

-perfecto – susurró el hombre completamente azul, con una apariencia similar a la de los Namuku, solo que en distinto color con llamativos cuernos rojos – ahora, necesito que las traigan, ¡ya!

-si mi señor – le hiso una reverencia; de su chaqueta tomó un celular color verde, de donde pulso un botón que la comunico directamente con otro servidor de Blue – aquí se reporta Medusa.

-Águila dorada aquí, ¿Qué necesitas? – una voz varonil le respondió.

-el señor Blue necesita que le traigan las siete esferas del Dragón.

-dile que en un minuto estaremos llevándoselas.

-de acuerdo, y procura que sea rápido, el señor está impaciente por revivir al padre del Sayajin.

-sí, si ya sé, no seas molesta – y le colgó.

-señor Blue - se giró en vista del trono que estaba instalado en medio del gran laboratorio.

-dime Kyoko – le respondió de mala gana el espectro azul.

-las esferas serán traídas en este momento – decía al tiempo que una gran cantidad de sujetos con traje entraban al laboratorio, obviamente ellos eran quien custodiaban la llegada de las esferas a manos de Blue.

-señor – se arrodillo frente al trono un hombre adulto, con bigote y cabello blanco, que hacían juego perfecto con la nariz encorvada – aquí le reunimos después de mucho trabajo, las Esferas Del Dragón – otros dos hombres trajeron sobre un cojín color violeta las esferas, se veían tan perfectas.

-perfecto – dijo parándose de su asiento, demostrando su corta estatura, más bien lo más gracioso fue cuando se levantó del asiento y las piernas de plástico quedaron pegadas al borde del trono, dejándolo como una perfecta imitación de" Lord Farcuad" - ¡diablos! – dijo al darse cuenta de que las prótesis se habían quedad ancladas al trono - ¡ayúdenme inútiles! No, no, ¡no! – pronuncio al notar que sin las piernas de plástico, la sotana le quedaba larga, por lo tanto la piso haciendo que rodara escaleras abajo, haciendo que sus empleados se aguantaran las carcajadas - ¡auch! ¡uh! ¡Ah! – y por fin cayo, con un pie sobre su cabeza.

-señor, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto tratando de ocultar su risa la pelirroja.

-si me encuentro bien – respondió parándose, no dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el cual hiso doblar de La risa a medio laboratorio - ¡la peluca! – arrodillándose y colocándosela nuevamente, pero esta vez de costado.

-aquí están las esferas, señor – tratando de soportar la risa el viejito.

-lo mejor será salir afuera – dijo tratando de acomodar su peluca – este Shen Long se supone que es bien grande, como un dinosaurio – levanto sus brazos tratando de asustar a sus empleados, pero más que asustarlos, les causo más risas.

-¿un dinosaurio?, ¿no era un Dragón?

-¡es lo mismo! – le grito, tomó su sotana y comenzó a caminar fuera del laboratorio, seguido por sus empleados.

_**- 3 –**_

Los empleados siguieron al Dr. Blue hasta lo que sería una especie de patio dentro de aquel edificio secreto, los hombres dejaron las siete esferas en el suelo, siguiendo una orden de la pelirroja, que aun reía a momentos.

-¿esto tiene un conjuro especial? – pregunto el Dr.

-creo que no señor – respondió la fiel pelirroja – creo que solo debe invocarlo por su nombre.

-¡oh! Entonces lo probaré – se paró frente a las esferas, levanto sus cortos brazos al cielo y recito - ¡hoooola! ¡yuju! ¡Shen Long! ¿Estás ahí? – como si fuera un llamado telefónico, sus empleados se palmearon la frente al unísono – me, yo creo que da ocupado – aseguró.

-señor, eso no es una llamada telefónica – le recordó Kyoko.

-¡cierto! – Se golpeó la frente - ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?, lo intentaré otra vez.

-está bien señor, le deseo suerte.

-¡Shen Long! ¡Sal de ahí!, ¡te necesito para cumplir mis planes de dominar la tierra!

-¿estará bien como lo invocó? –le pregunto la pelirroja al canoso.

-yo creo que está loco.

Sus palabras fueron calladas al ver el cielo oscurecerse de pronto, unos relámpagos le dieron un ambiente más sombrío a la escena, causando escalofríos a los fortachones y poco valientes empleados. Las esferas brillaron intensamente, y de pronto, una figura gigante apareció de las esferas, ¡por las piedras de Maria Magdalena!, ese dragón era real, y sobre todo su enorme cabeza estaba frente a ellos, pero que miedo.

-díganme, ¿Cuál es su deseo? – Le pregunto el dragón con su típica voz de viejo – los presentes se quedaron callados de la sorpresa, tardaron unos segundo en reaccionar en que un Dragón mágico que concede deseos les estaba hablando les estaba hablando.

-Shen long – hablo tímidamente el espectro – necesito que me ayudes, ¿conoces a un tipo llamado Goku?

-con que un sujeto llamado Goku eh, si lo conozco, lo eh revivido en varias ocasiones – explico el Dragón.

-por favor Shen long, necesito que revivas o traigas a un ser al que Goku jamás sería capaz de enfrentarse, o por lo menos que sea lo suficientemente para acabar con él.

-lo siento, pero no creo que pueda crear a un tipo capaz de derrotar a Goku, mejor, pídeme otro deseo – el azul estaba desilusionado, no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera ese deseo, y ese torpe Shen long no podía cumplírselo! ¿Pero qué clase de padrino mágico era?, ¡oh! Cierto, él no es un padrino mágico

-¿Cómo que no puedes cumplirlo? – se tomó la cabeza -¿acaso no hay alguien al que Goku no pueda enfrentarse?, ¿ya sea por miedo o por respeto?

-creo que puedo hacer algo por ti – le dijo Shen Long.

-¿en serio? – pregunto con corazoncitos latentes en los ojos.

-te traeré a la única persona en el universo a la que Goku jamás sería capaz de enfrentar.

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡urra! – Festejo el Azul.

-eso es algo muy fácil de cumplir – frase típica del dragón. Frente a ellos, una figura lumínica comenzó a formarse, era definitivamente una presencia masculina, lo más interesante era la forma que estaba tomando su cabello, la misma forma que el cabello de Goku. Poco a poco la figura fue aclarándose más y más, ¡diablos! Ese tipo que apareció parecía el hermano gemelo de Goku, su cabello, su contextura física, su estatura, su rostro, ¡su cabello! ¡Todo era idéntico a el!, lo único que los difería, era la banda roja que traía puesta en su frente. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Por qué diablos el Dragón le había traído la copia barata de Goku?

-¿no tienen otro deseo? – pregunto el dragón.

-no, no queremos nada – respondió inconscientemente, quedando paralizado frente al muchacho que estaba frente a él, ¿realmente él era capaz de ganarla a Goku en una batalla?

-adiós – respondió Shen Long, desapareciendo, junto con las esferas que se dispersaron en distintas direcciones como fuegos artificiales.

-¡oye! – le grito Blue al ver que el guerreo de la banda roja en la frente estaba estático - ¡acaso no me escuchas!

-pero por dios – dijo la pelirroja embelesada con el atractivo de Bardock – que lindo es…._**"¡wi! esta noche no dormiré solita!...**_

**- 4 –**

-¡Bulma! ¡ya déjame en paz mujer fastidiosa! – le decía Vegeta tratando de apartar a su mujer que quería obligarlo a usar una corbata.

-¡pero Vegeta! – Lo regaño – te quedara perfecto, serás aún más apuesto – le guiño un ojo.

-¡hump! ¡Tonterías! – Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación – estoy de un pésimo humor, me molesta el hecho de saber que Kakarotto vendrá a mi casa con sus estúpidos amigos.

-esos también son tus amigos, Vegeta – decía al tiempo que observaba, su perfecta figura cubierta por un vestido color vino, dejando una de sus piernas al descubierto producto de una sensual abertura.

-eso ni lo sueñes.

-si claro, eso es lo que dices, pero al final, se me hace que quieres más a Goku que a mí – se lamentó, para ver si su esposo venía a darle una mínima muestra de afecto (cosa que jamás había pasado, y por lo visto, hoy no era la excepción). Se dio cuenta de que Vegete tenía el rostro con una muestra de sorpresa, ¿Qué quería decir ese rostro de Vegeta?

-Vegeta, -le toco el hombro - ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto su mujer preocupada.

-n-no puede ser – su voz demostró una gran sorpresa – ese Ki es de….¡imposible!...

¡Espero que les guste, y si no me parece muy bien, solo espero que me digan lo que les pareció a través de sus valiosos Reviews! ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
